Timing
by souleswanderer
Summary: NineJackRose, set after Boomtown.  Jack settles in, as an integral part of the team.   NineJack in pt 2.
1. Chapter 1

This was written as part of a challenge for wendymr, for the Ninth Doctor Ficathon on LJ. The prompts were Ninth Doctor and Jack, smut (blink you might miss it) and the Doctor admitting he needs Jack.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Jack silently kicked himself for the umpteenth time that afternoon, looking out over the horizon and realizing that night was settling in. The afternoons glow was slowly disappearing below the heavy hand of darkness, and one or two stars already brightly glowed against the blackness. No moon this evening, if there ever was a moon on this outer planet. He shivered slightly, standing in the waning dusk with only a t-shirt on.

"Damn it, Doctor, where the hell are you?" He glanced once more at his wrist, on the off chance a readout would alert him to the other's presence. Tapping on the vortex manipulator, with first one finger and then another, produced the result he'd grown almost accustomed to; nothing.

Jack continued waiting, pacing a few steps before turning and retracing them, ever watchful, even as visibility became a moot point. Rubbing his face with his open palms he leaned heavily against the door of the TARDIS, sighing in futility.

"Doctor?" Jack started, turning towards the pleading voice. "Jack?"

He pushed open the door, squinting as the ship's inner light assaulted his eyes, and hurried towards the dark blur he associated with Rose.

"Rose? What is it, sweetheart?"

She stood unsteadily, one hand braced heavily against a coral arch, another holding the front of a dressing gown closed. Her disheveled hair, like an old frame, surrounded the mask of weariness etched across her face. Her eyes stared, unfocused, at a remote spot on the far wall.

"Where's the Doctor?" she asked, in a fading whisper as Jack stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"He had an errand to run, won't take him long." He glanced hopefully back towards the door, half-expecting to see a tall man entering and sniping about their silly human emotions. Jack turned Rose towards the corridor, barely catching his forward momentum as her body collapsed and she sank heavily in his arms. Reflexively, he scooped her up and carried her limp form back to her room, laying her gently onto the bed tucking her under the covers. He brushed the loose hair back from her face.

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he murmured, "Rest now, sweetie, everything will be fine in the morning." Sliding the back of his fingers softly over her cheek, he hoped that wasn't a lie. He watched her still figure awhile, before quietly closing the door and making his way back towards the console room.

He tuned out the reassuring hum of the ship in the background, his heavy boots treading across the metal grating, but there was another sound. Racing across the room, he threw the door open eagerly as the low rumble of machinery grew steadily louder. For the span of a single nagging thought, he was captured by the sight of a large group of dancing lights, bobbing and weaving in erratic patterns as they grew larger. His befuddled brain recognized they were getting closer as the ground began to shake ominously. He continued watching as the glaring orbs melded into a solid wall of brightness and silhouetted the lone figure of a man.

And that man was running.

Jack was sure he could hear his name above the tumultuous uproar, but he was unable to make out anything clearly. He slowly backed into the ship mouthing a string of obscenities, and turned expectantly towards the console.

His hands poised like stretching vipers above the controls, eyes fervently scanning over the dials and levers. "Only take a moment you said." As if hit with an electrical jolt, he furiously begins pushing buttons, "but no, have to be gone all day and then, only then, upon your return you decide to bring the entire military force with you." He was twisting dials, turning cranks and jerkily stepping around the controls, coaxing life into the TARDIS. "Not just one or two guys for a nice cuppa, but the whole flaming army! How'd you think we were going to entertain that many? I do have my limits...forget that, instead I get stuck behind to make sure Rose doesn't wander off and land in mischief. Looks like she wasn't the one who needed worrying about. I'm so not going to let you live this one down, once we're out of here."

The noise outside was almost deafening as he pushed the final button. "And you had better be running!" He pulled back hard on the handbrake, held his breath while muttering a quick prayer as the ship began the de-materialization sequence, his eyes straining to see the doorway.

With sudden whoosh of air and a reverberating thud, the door slammed shut, successfully diminishing the outside bedlam. The sudden quiet was suffocating, leaving his ears ringing in the absence of noise, only the motion of the time rotor breaking the heavy stillness.

Jack found himself panting shallowly, either from exertion or the shock of realization. He warily circled the central column, his limbs moving as if swimming through water.

Had the Doctor made it back on board, or was he still outside facing the hordes alone? Had he waited long enough, or sent the only man that still believed in him to his doom? Timing wasn't exactly one of Jack's fortes, nor was patience. He licked the beads of sweat off his upper lip as he craned his neck a little further.

He stared at the pair of dark boots lying on the metal grating for a few moments, before letting his eyes wander up the rest of the body, where he met two steel blue eyes gazing steadily back at him from the floor. The Time Lord lay on his back, chest heaving, gasping for air, but still managing a slight grin. "See those flight lessons came in handy." He quipped.

Jack sagged against the edge of the console, never so happy to hear the other's voice, but his laughter quickly faded as the figure seized, his eyes opening wide, staring upwards then rolling back until only the whites showed before he fell limply to the grating.

"DOC!" Jack was kneeling over the prone figure, dropping his ear to the Doctor's chest he listened, his brows furrowing in concern. Three different times he pressed his ear against the jumper, still nothing. Scrambling forward he placed his cheek next to the other man's mouth and nose, his skin registering only the cool air inside the ship.

Tilting the other's head back, pinching his nose he inhaled and leaned towards the slightly open mouth, exhale, pause, exhale. Any other time, Jack would have marveled at the softness of those lips.

He'd flirted many times with the Doctor, sometimes wondering if the man was just playing hard to get. More than once he'd caught a heated look amongst the seemingly innocent innuendos, and had noticed a particularly nice response to a few of his bolder touches.

Jack pushed against his chest with a steady rhythm, counting silently.

It wasn't a given that the Doctor 'danced', unless one was inclined to believe everything he told you, and as of yet Jack hadn't been able to successfully seduce him. Even Rose was kept at a safe distance.

Inhale, breathe, pause, breathe, listen.

Could the Doctor really be asexual? This man was a myth in Jack's time, and yet he existed, so how much more of the myths were just that? The Looms, regeneration, two hearts, manipulating time, Daleks, it was overwhelming when one was asked to accept a long ingrained myth as reality. But here was living--. He glanced at the unresponsive body. Well, proof anyway.

Focus on the task at hand he chided himself. "C'mon Doc," he pleaded, once again thrusting downwards with his arms, his head bowing with the strain.

Unsure of how much longer he could keep this up, Jack contemplated attempting a mad dash to the medical room in the hopes there might be something useful there. He leaned forward, taking a deep breath, and bent over.

Breathe, pause---

Jack froze.

There was an odd sensation, and he jerked back in shock, staring wide-eyed at the twinkling blue eyes, with their slight crinkles outlining the outer edges.

"B-b-but you're--" The Doctor's eyes held a mischievous look. "Oh, I was. My respiratory bypass seemed to suffer a slight setback." He contemplated the ceiling, then captured Jack with a dark, covetous look, as he reached upwards, sliding a hand behind the Time Agent's neck. "I believe you owe me a beer."

Grinning eagerly, Jack tilted his head once more. "Put it on my tab."


	2. Chapter 2

This was more like it.

Jack offered no resistance and gave into the desire that overwhelmed him as he pressed his lips to the willing Time Lord's. He marvelled at the tenderness with which the Doctor responded, then ran his tongue playfully over the other's bottom lip, surprised when the Doctor parted his lips and allowed Jack access. He grabbed the Doctor's tongue between his teeth and sucked before releasing him, pulling back to witness the response.

The cupped hand, warm against his cheek, kept him close as the Doctor slowly opened his eyes. Jack looked into those deep blue depths, and felt himself falling forward into the unknown.

The Doctor blinked and Jack involuntarily jerked as conscious thought returned.

"You all right?" Concern now coloured the pools of blue as the Doctor studied Jack's face.

Flustered was not a word that Jack would have used to describe himself, ever. He'd often created that emotion in others, but had never been on the receiving end. This was a whole new experience.

He didn't trust himself to form a coherent thought, let alone be able to vocalise it, so he nodded deliberately in answer.

Slipping out from under the hesitant body pressing to his, the Doctor stood and made a show of dusting off his jeans while still warily watching the other man. Jack's mind was racing; a thought began and soon derailed as he tried to make some sense of the emotions broiling within himself. The Doctor had initiated this, whatever it was; Jack had reciprocated; and now the two found themselves at an impasse. Each waited for the other to take the next, or any step. Jack was normally one to prefer the role of aggressor, but in this situation his own reluctance had left him a little unsure and somewhat confused. He wondered, not for the first time, what exactly it was the Doctor offered, but was willing to bide his time and let this alien, this myth, this enigma lead. Never one to back down from a challenge, he still felt a bit daunted and so, he waited.

Just as the Doctor waited.

The silence stretched. Time moved around them as the two faced each other, a giant chasm of unknown questions, unsaid thoughts, wants and desires growing between them.

The Doctor was the first to drop his eyes, then turned, shrugging deeper into his jacket, he walked away.

Jack stood frozen in place. He had turned and walked away. Had he read the man wrong? No, the Doctor had kissed him; he could still feel the lingering touch of that kiss on his lips. He hadn't imagined it. Jack realised he'd blown it and felt the metaphorical kick to the gut as he watched the leather-jacketed figure leave. No explanation, no words, nothing. He tried to speak, but found his voice had betrayed him; a loud exhale was the only thing to escape. He reached out, then let his arm drop as the figure retreated.

Then the Doctor stopped and turned. His fingers found a grip on the door frame as he glanced back over his shoulder one last time. His gaze took in the emotions that played across Jack's face, and Jack saw the hint of a smile as he turned again, walking down the corridor.

An invitation. Jack's disappointment turned to elation in a moment, and he followed.

He was unfamiliar with this part of the ship and was confident, that like its owner, there were numerous secrets hidden within its dark corridors. After a few more twists and turns he gave up any attempt at memorising the path they took, and instead concentrated on keeping the Doctor within sight.

The room they entered was, surprisingly, not much larger than his or Rose's. Sombre tones reflected its owner's taste, and the simple furniture of dark woods bore mysterious and intricately carved designs. The room itself was inviting, and one might have labelled it cosy, or even homey, Jack decided.

He followed the owner with his eyes as the Doctor tossed his jacket over the study chair, shedding the armour that seemed an integral part of the legend's persona. Without it, the Doctor had suddenly become vulnerable, touchable, no longer shielded.

It gave Jack pause for a moment.

He wasn't one to commit to anything long-term, not willing to let himself get tied down unless it involved bedposts and silk, yet he was somehow certain that this, whatever it turned out to be, would be no ordinary, casual encounter. It should have bothered him more than it did, he thought.

The Doctor pulled off his jumper in one upward motion and Jack caught himself letting out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Jack stared mesmerised at the subtle ripple of well-toned muscles as the Doctor took a far seat on the edge of the bed and began unlacing his boots.

"You gonna stand there all night?" the Doctor asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Night? How much stamina did this guy think he had?

Jack grinned saucily as he sauntered into the room, not taking his eyes off the other figure. He toed off his own boots, leaned onto the bed and crawled across on all fours like a predator, until he was directly behind the Doctor.

The Doctor seemed oblivious to Jack's presence as he leaned forward, removed his remaining boot and dropped it onto the floor, then leaned backwards bracing himself, his shoulder stopping just under Jack's chin. He closed his eyes and let his head tilt back as he inhaled deeply, resting against Jack's shoulder.

Jack's warm breath followed the curve of his neck to the bottom of his jaw line as the Captain ran an appreciative eye over the compliant Time Lord's physique. He licked his lips in anticipation and leaned forward to nuzzle the Doctor just below the ear. He caught a musky scent mixed with sweat and let his lips and tongue explore, adding the hint of metallic taste to his mental notes. He trailed light playful kisses along the Doctor's jaw line, stopping just before the corner of his lips. As he felt the Doctor turn his head Jack pulled back and captured an ear lobe, sucking and nipping playfully, and was rewarded with a low growl.

Pulling his legs under him to relieve some of the tension and allow him to began tracing the angular body with his hands, Jack felt the Doctor sag against his chest, He scooted backwards so the Doctor's head settled in his lap and leaned down to press his lips against the Doctor's. Immediately he lost himself in the sudden battle to dominate as tongue duelled with tongue and teeth clashed, neither willing to yield.

Jack slid his free hand down across the bared chest, the cool skin against his warm palm doing nothing to soothe the heat that engulfed him, and began working at the Doctor's belt. A hand stopped him, but not before he'd taken notice of the other's pronounced reaction. He would have smirked if he hadn't found himself unexpectedly captive and flat on his back at the mercy of one very agile and aroused Time Lord.

They panted in unison, their sweat soaked bodies pressed together. Jack thrust his hips upwards, unable to move his pinned arms, yet still not relenting. He felt, rather than heard, the Doctor speak.

"How far are you willing to go, Jack?"

Jack wasn't sure how much further he could go; his body already screamed for release and he knew it wouldn't take much more.

"Bigger on the inside," he managed to gasp. His eyes shone with defiance, as he struggled to free himself, unwilling to concede.

"You better be." The same words, repeated from his initial introduction to the TARDIS.

A simple matter of belief, Jack thought. He was convinced that the Doctor believed in him, but did he believe in himself?

"Let it go, Jack."

Let what go?

"Everything."

He saw those eyes again, but this time they were in his mind, and he felt himself falling again.

"Do you trust me?" The familiar voice was becoming faint.

No hesitation. He wanted to scream, to yell, but no sound came. Instead he thought, "Yeah Doc, I do."

The last thing he remembered was laughter.

He felt himself free-falling. Time stopped. He was suspended in nothingness, an absence of feeling, emotion, thought.

He floated.

Then it exploded in a kaleidoscopic nova of light, sound, touch. He could sense the time-lines, interwoven like a vast multi-dimensional tapestry; he witnessed the vastness of the universe, saw stars explode and planets form, experienced a thousand births and deaths in an instant, and raced toward the searing white of the sun.

His body jerked, and he gasped for air as his eyes flew open.

He was once again staring into those calm, blue, ancient eyes, and understood.

He grinned stupidly, and pulled the Doctor into a crushing hug. The Time Lord returned it, with an odd sense of gentle tenderness. "We gotta do that again," Jack said. Not the words of wonder or love or joy he wanted to say, but it was all he could manage.

"We will." The Doctor ran a hand over Jack's hair. "Later. Sleep now."

Obediently Jack's eyelids closed, and he fell into a deep sated sleep.


End file.
